spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikia miesiąca
de:Projekt des Monats fr:Projet:Nommer le wiki du mois it:Wiki della Community:Wiki del mese thumb|Takim znakiem oznaczamy Wikię miesiąca Gdy przeglądamy różne wikie, któraś z nich może nam przypaść do gustu. Możemy zagłosować na nią tutaj, dzięki czemu możemy sprawić, że więcej Wikian ma szansę się o niej dowiedzieć. Zasady głosowania i przyznawania tytułu # Każdy zarejestrowany użytkownik może zgłosić jako kandydata dowolną wikię spełniającą zasady. # Do głosowania można zgłaszać wikie posiadające co najmniej 50 artykułów i co najmniej jednego administratora, który w miesiącu poprzedzającym rozpoczęcie głosowania wykonał min. 25 zmian (nieusunięte edycje i zmiany w rejestrze). # Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać do dwudziestego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). Głosować można do przedostatniego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). # Prawo głosu posiadają wszyscy użytkownicy Wikii z co najmniej 250 nieusuniętymi edycjami w przestrzeni głównej we wszystkich projektach Wikii i 2-miesięcznym stażem. Zabronione jest głosowanie pacynek i botów. # Raz wpisanej nominacji nie można wycofać. # Wikia, która nie została wybrana w głosowaniu, może być zgłoszona ponownie, jednak nie więcej niż trzykrotnie z rzędu. # Jeśli dana Wikia zostanie Wikią miesiąca, może być zgłoszona ponownie do głosowania po 12 miesiącach. # Tytuł Wikii miesiąca otrzymuje wikia, która podczas głosowania uzyskała największą różnicę głosów "za" i "przeciw". W wypadku remisu, o wygranej decyduje całkowita ilość głosów, a jeśli i tu jest remis, przyznaje się dwa pierwsze miejsca ex aequo. # Jeżeli żadna wikia nie otrzymała więcej głosów "za" niż "przeciw", Wikia miesiąca nie zostaje wybrana. # Gdy kilka wikii zostało zgłoszonych do głosowania, można zagłosować na każdą. Należy jednak pamiętać, że na każdą wikię można zagłosować tylko raz. # Użytkownik może w trakcie głosowania zmienić głos. # Zwycięska wikia (lub wikie, vide punkt 8.) zostaje wyróżniona na stronie głównej Centrum Społeczności, a także otrzymuje na miesiąc spotlighta, niezależnie od warunków przyznawania spotlightów. # Regulamin może być zmieniony po wcześniejszej debacie na stronie dyskusji. Zmiana regulaminu następuje w ostatnim dniu miesiąca z mocą obowiązywania od pierwszego dnia miesiąca następnego. >20| Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać wyłącznie do 20. dnia miesiąca. | Napisz tutaj krótkie uzasadnienie. ~~~~ Głosy na tak: # głosy za Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję type=commenttitle page= buttonlabel=Zgłoś nową kandydaturę placeholder=Wpisz tutaj nazwę wiki preload=Wikia miesiąca editintro=Wikia miesiąca/preload }} = Kandydatury = Bakuman Wiki Powtórnie zgłaszam wiki, która w zeszłym miesiącu wprawdzie przegrała, ale tylko ze względu na małe zainteresowanie jej kandydaturą - nie miała żadnego głosu przeciw. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 06:14, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 06:14, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) # Dobra wiki, raporty czyste, wygląda elegancko!-LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 14:13, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 14:58, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) # 16:52, mar 1, 2013 (CET) Głos trochę na kredyt, mam nadzieję, że edytorzy tego projektu nie zawiodą mnie i poprawią wyliczone przez Ponuraka, co nie jest ani trudne ani czasochłonne. # [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O''']] 16:22, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) '''Głosy na nie: # 14:15, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) # Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 14:20, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) # 16:58, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja: :Brak favicony, nawigacja nie jest rozwinięta i ogólnie nie podoba mi się. 14:15, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) :Słaba nawigacja i ogólnie nie za bardzo mi się podoba. 16:58, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster Wiki Wiki na temat serialu animowanego Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster. Dostarcza wiele ważnych, podstawowych, jak i ciekawych informacji na temat serialu, jest uporządkowana i technicznie (chociażby raporty lub licencje plików) prezentuje się przyzwoicie. [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 15:20, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 15:20, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 15:31, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) No, należą wam się pochwały za zachowanie porządku w raportach ^_^. Macie mój głos ^.~. # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 15:49, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) Faktycznie ciężko się do czegoś przyczepić. # 17:07, mar 1, 2013 (CET) Ciężko, ale dla chcącego nic trudnego ;>. Po pierwsze, w szablonie licencji CC-BY-SA-3.0 pojawił się tekst „Ten plik został umieszczony na DDZPPF Wiki na licencji Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License Uznanie autorstwa”. Owszem, jest poprawny, ale w żadnej grafice owego uznania autorstwa nie widać – nigdzie nie ma jakiegokolwiek zapisku o autorze. Po drugie, prosiłbym o skategoryzowanie stron projektu (tu macie link). Ułatwiłoby to ich odnajdywanie. Jak coś jeszcze znajdę, dam znać. Głos na kredyt, jak w głosowaniu wyżej, tylko, że oprocentowanie niższe. #: Załatwione. [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 17:10, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) # 18:50, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) # 08:22, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) # LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 08:58, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) # Liduh (dyskusja) 13:42, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) # Cartoons23 (dyskusja) 20:29, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) # Diode24q (dyskusja) 21:48, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) # Wutiche1 (dyskusja) 12:29, mar 3, 2013 (UTC) Jak inni wyżej # Umarlak (dyskusja) 14:50, mar 3, 2013 (UTC) # Mighty Patapon|Zostaw Wiadomość 14:53, mar 3, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw Dyskusja: :Swoją drogą, nie myśleliście o tym, żeby przenieść Waszą wikię pod adres ddzppf.wikia.com? Rzecz jasna stary dalej by przekierowywał, a nie wydaje mi się, żeby w którymkolwiek języku popularniejszym na Wikii od polskiego nazwa serialu miała taki sam skrót. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 07:31, mar 3, 2013 (UTC) Ben 10 - Planeta Wiki Wiki po gruntownym remoncie. Największa polska baza danych o "Ben 10". Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 17:50, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 17:50, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) # GwenTennyson26 źle podpisane Wutiche1 (dyskusja) 12:30, mar 3, 2013 (UTC) Źle skreślone. ;-) Użytkownik ma prawo głosu, widać w historii, kto się podpisał, nie bądźmy aż tacy wredni. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:39, mar 3, 2013 (UTC) # szynka013 (dyskusja) 19:11, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) Głosy na nie: # 22:04, mar 1, 2013 (CET) Na dzień dzisiejszy nie, oprócz powodów wymienionych przez pana o wpadającym w ucho nicku Piteeek chciałem wytknąć jeszcze ogromną ilość błędów gramatyczno-stylistyczno-fleksyjno-niewiadomojakich, czyhających na czytelnika już na stronie głównej. Wiki ma potencjał, ale radzę przeredagować wszystkie artykuły, usunąć te, z którymi nie da się już nic zrobić i przyjść na miesiąc lub dwa. Jak znajdę chwilę wolnego czasu zajmę się kilkoma hasłami i pokażę jak to powinno wyglądać. # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 21:07, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) Jak Szaszłyk. # Carpe Diem, [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 21:47, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) jak koledzy, zresztą dyskusja w dyskusji (ojć, ale potworek językowy) ;) # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 07:06, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) Jak koledzy + takie rzeczy nie powinny mieć miejsca. # Jak koledzy wyżej-LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 08:57, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) # [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O''']] 13:51, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) # Wutiche1 (dyskusja) 12:30, mar 3, 2013 (UTC) Jak inni wyżej # 07:08, mar 4, 2013 (UTC) Jak wyżej. '''Dyskusja: :Prepraszam, remont się skończył? Bo ja widze 2 szablony bez kategorii, jeden taki plik, dwa pliki nieużywane (i co jest felerem wiki - jest to logo monobook i favicona więc bugi wiki, aczkolwiek ja se ułatwiam tworząc Project:Wygląd), 11 porzuconych artykułów (choć to nie problem - dawno o nich nie było w serii informacji), ale żeby artykuł Myceto miał 110 bajtów, gdy przeciętne przekierowanie ma 50-100? poprawcie te felery i nie zwalajcie na cache wiki (zajrzałem godzinę po aktualizacji) Narazie się wstrzymam bo zostały wam tak naprawde tylko te drobiazgi Carpe Diem, [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 20:45, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Szybko szablony i pliki załatwiliście ;) jednak teraz polosowałem sobie parę artykułów i potwierdziły się słowa Szaszłyka, więc nie zdziwcie się na głos na nie Carpe Diem, [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 21:22, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) ::P.S. @Szaszłyku, mój nick pisze się przez trzy "e" nie dwa ;D A napewno go łatwiej spamiętać niż "EnP". I zanim ktoś się spyta - Carpe Diem to moje motto życiowe Carpe Diem, [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 21:22, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Poprawione. Za to mój nick pisze się z wielkiej litery :D. 22:30, mar 1, 2013 (CET) ::::Poprawione. Niby młody, ale pora nocna daje się we znaki... Do tego powód tego, że lubię ciemne wiki (a centrum jest jasne) - nie ma efektu "walenia światłem po twarzy", gdyż nawet system utrzymuje w barwach ciemnych ;) Dla zainteresowanych: Vista Carpe Diem, [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 21:47, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) :::: P.S. Fajna nam się dyskusyjka o nazwach "zrodziła" Carpe Diem, [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 21:47, mar 1, 2013 (UTC)